Borrow the Moonlight
by Dreammaker0506
Summary: Modern Les Mis story, Barricade boys featured in a band called Moonshine.
1. Chapter 1

Borrow the moonlight Chapter 1

I step inside the doors of West High. I walk down the hallways and everyone's a stranger to me, I hope one of those guys in the football team would turn around and say'hey baby I haven't seen you before…" But everybody just remained doing their own business, as if I never arrived. Well it's my first day and I want everything to be perfect. My hair, passion-fruit favor and gently curled on the ends, and my clothes, not to trendy but not too plain, I checked in the mirror twice to make sure I look fine, just like how my Dad says 'you look gorgeous…"But if I really do, at least one of those football team guys would have hit on me now,"

Instead, no heads turned. Instead it was a girl gang that looked interest at me, chewing gum, whispering to somebody's ears, just another typical girl gang in other schools I have been in.

"Hey Newbie…"A girl with black leather jackets and boots came to me with swagger and confidence I would never have, and a lollipop in her red lips."What are you doing here?"she crossed her eyes on me, no, god, I don't wanna be bullied and isolated on the first day of school, not again…

"Hi, I'm Amamda,"I said sweetly with a smile, hoping she'll stop this unfriendly welcoming.

"HEY WHEN THE F*** DID I ASK YOUR NAME U IDIOT! WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR NAME?!" The girls behind her started burst out laughing, except for one, she had dimples and tilt her head at me, maybe I look like a poor puppy now…

Luckily the bell rang off now. I'm saved.

"I'll deal with you later, don't try to run away~"she pointed her lolly stick at me and slowly backed off, the girl with dimples smiled at me one last time before leaving me. I wonder who she is.

But I'm saved. At least For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First class was Math Class, easy as memorizing musical numbers. I took my seat in the back of the classroom, and started picking my pencil case and calculator out of my pink backpack. I noticed everyone stepped in in gangs. It's alright, I told myself, It's just the first day, some girl or guy would come and talk to you and you two would become best friends You are not alone, you just need time, to get by.

I noticed a group of guys coming in with instruments. One was holding a guitar, he had a clean-cut with brown interlocks, divinely-looking, he would be the most gorgeous being I ever saw if he smiled at me, but he's kinda frowning and pouting, but still perfectly frowning and pouting. His miserable looks only made him more mysterious as all girl turned eyes to him when he made his way, holding the guitar in one hand, but as if folding two sheets of test paper. I hope he sit right in front of me, (bad boys usually sit at the back of the class too rite?) but he didn't, instead he sat somewhere quite far from me, seemed to be texting someone with a broken phone. You could see it as it's broken from the outside, and he kept on shaking it to make it work. He held his guitar tight and looked around the classroom to find the clock. He glanced over me for one second, I immediately looked away when he's looking at my direction and luckily he didn't caught me staring for the time being. When he returned to his phone, still expressionless.

I broke my attention when a guy sat in front of me, he seemed to be one of the friends of the guitar hottie, yet so different from him. He was all smiley. "So first day of school, 7 hours to go right?" He asked the girl sitting right opposite of him.

"It's 8 hours, do your Math Fra!"She replied impatiently.

"My bad…"He pouted and the teacher stepped in.

It was about circumfrances and areas of a circle. Something I knew from a long time ago but I still kept on copying notes and pulled my spectacles up when they're hanging down.

"Hey, can I borrow an eraser?"he suddenly turned around and looked me in the eye with an innocent smile.

"Sure,"I picked out the pink eraser from my pencil case and handed him with shakey hands. Oh God, this is my first conversation with a guy!

"Pink,"he stared at the eraser with my name on it,"Cute…I haven't seen you before right? Amanda?"his eyes brightened.

"Yes," I tried to maintain the most natural smile in me.

"I'm Fra, Fra Fee."

"Nice to meet you,"It's a stupid comment as I have nothing else to say.

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO,'He suddenly burst out loudly with a playful, cocky accent, it was hilarious, it made me laughed a bit.

"So tell me Amanda, What do you do?"He's really good at looking at people right in the eye and giving them the charming, irresistible smile. Amanda, it's just a guy, a guy is just a guy…treat them like…a guy…

"What…What do I do? What…What do you mean?"I felt stupid, as I stuttered everytime I said what…

"ha I mean what are you good at? What are your hobbies? Or interest? Or escape to boring freaky schoollife?" he asked with that cute Irish accent and you can't help but think he's the most adorable thing on Earth…

"Well it's my first day so..I'm still figuring it out,"As always, model answers to unconventional questions. Bring it on Emma! Think of some witty or funny comments from a fiction or a film! If you don't impress this boy trying to impress you, he'll never turn around again…

"Right…it's your first day…"He kept on playing with my eraser, and not paying attention to the class at all,"I get what you're doing right now…"he smiled.

"What?"

"Mulititasking!"He almost shouted proudly, "He could copy notes all the time I was talking and you didn't completely ignore me, that's amazing!"

"And you're not bad too, playing with my eraser while non-stop blabbering…"I wanted to punch myself on the place, but luckily Fra giggled like a little child.

"You're funny, I like you,"He winked and turned around finally. I let go of a little sigh.

"Why are you sighing?" He turned around again immediately.

"Because….um…"Of course I can't tell him his the reason…."Because you see…math is soo hard!"

"Oh don't worry about that before I worry. You look like a genius to me…and my first impressions on people are never wrong!"

"Oh look like and really is sometimes are two different things...I never got complimented of a genius…more of a bookworm or study freak…"

"Well time would prove if I'm right or wrong,"He talked like an grown-up for the first time and turned around and back again,"Hey you wanna join us in lunch today?"

"Oh…"I dropped my pen down.

"You see, that guy, that guy with guitar and that guy…"he chuckled"sleeping…are my pals…we're kinda a band,"He gave a full proud smile.

"A band?"I felt my eyes widen like a stupid fangirl.

"Yes, We're called Moonshine,"

"You better turn around now or the teacher's gonna get you…"I saw teacher gazing us attentively, about to approach us in the most fearful manner. But his suspense faded away immediately when Fra sat properly, I bet he's bribing him with another U-can't-blame-me-I'm-so-cute smile….


	3. Chapter 3

Moonshine 4

The rest of the lessons for the rest of the day felt like forever, I travelled through French Revolution and waited for centuries…finally it's lunch time.

I rushed to my locket to settle down, and checked myself in the mirror again, I looked fine, "You must not mess this up…"I murmured to myself and closed my locker, the girl gang was there waiting for me, leaning sideways with lolly in mouth.

"Hey new girl, wanna join us?"

"Later,"I glanced through the hallway but couldn't see Fra…maybe's he's gone to the café already…

'How dare you?"She pulled me to her again, staring fierely,"No one ever! DARES to REJECT ME? WHO ARE YOU?"Her eyes widen and her fists tightened, as if she's gonna punch me now.

"I told you my name is AMANDA!"I screamed to her as her punch approached.

"STILL PLAYING GAMES WITH ME? YOU SON OF A B****"

"Please don't punch me, not on the face…"

"Stop it!"An irish warning saved me. It's Fra, and his bandmates.

"What are you doing here, Alison?"Fra stared at him with crossed eyes"What are you doing with my new friend?"

The girl gang leader, Alison, stared back at him, pissed…But suddenly she started swallowing the lolly and threw the stick away…

"Aaron…"

"What the hell is going on here?"Alison suddenly seemed alert, and started panicking, other girls too, started grooming themselves, and the girl with dimples blushed.

"Aaron…I didn't know you'll be here…I'm just…saying hello to the new girl…"

"Stop making it hard for other people,"He eyes glowed with silent anger and his mouth pressed into a line," Will you ever grow up? You're still the same shitty person I grew up with…"Alison almost burst into tears as Aaron walked past him…He glanced at me for a second or two before he disappeared completely, i felt as if my heart stopped at that moment. We were all left speechless.

"So…you're joining us for lunch right?"Fra smiled at me.

He took me to the school café. To a table of all guys, touching and exploring their babies, Guitars and basses. Aaron was writing notes on the geography test paper, he didn't even notice I arrived.

"Are you drinking at school?"I felt like my eyes were popping out as it was unbelievable.

"Yes...he drank too much he doesn't even need to learn to be sober..."A guy with blonde hair commented while chuckling.

"Yeah and pretending he's drunk every time he hit the drums with us!"Fra gave a High five to his friend. And I caught Aaron chuckling lowly.

"I'm Killian by the way..."he gave me a little wave with a friendly smile, not Fra's type of adorable big teeth smile, but still, you can tell he's somebody by his confident and clean smile.

"Yeah i saw you sleeping in class, in the front row..." All of them burst into laughter, except Aaron, who's too busy composing masterpieces even during lunchtime.

"And I'm George the drunken,"he held his can of beer in one hand and shook with mine with another.

"You're the first person I know who call himself a drunken,"he chuckled and turned his head to Fra,"your friend is so hilarious..."

"I told you guys!"Fra gave me a proud smile, never knew I could do this good.

My eyes turned to Aaron, who had his head in the clouds of music...he's mouthing something, maybe it's his lyrics...

"And that's Aaron, our lead singer,"Fra raised his eyebrows to me, like telling me not to interrupt him.

"Yes he's the pearl of Moonshine, our classic beauty, especially when he's ignoring everything but music..."grantaire commented while taking another sip of the alcohol.

"Better not let me catch you drinking again in our practice,"Aaron looked up for once and glared at him.

"You see Amanda, our leader could be scary..."

Guess they say all beautiful people were not all that nice is true, the band ages were all making jokes but only Aaron who I wanted to know the most didn't even spare me the slightest attention. Is he shy or something? Or is he heartless? Cold as ice? Clueless, I decided to devote myself to rest of the Moonshine instead.

"How did you guys came up with the band name? "

"It's George's idea,"Fra ended up laughing hard himself after pointing at him.

"Well...I was kinda obsessed with the moonshine liquor once...and it's a great name after all right?"

We almost ate nothing at all as we were too concentrated at our jokes. Suddenly I caugh a glimpse that the dimple girl of the gang was approaching us.

"Guys it's Sam!"Fra stood up and exclaimed delightfully. Even Aaron, took off his earplugs and glanced at her.

"Hey guys..."she sat down with the most graceful smile and everybody in this table and over turned eyes to her.

"Sammie, how's your glee club rehearsal?"Fra asked while leaning on the table.

"Great, we're doing a musical next month, do you guys wanna join?"They looked at each other while I looked clueless,"Aaron?"

"Sam, you know I'm not really into this stuff..."she leaned towards him and looked at him with those freaking puppy eyes..."do it for me babe, it's my favorite musical, grease! And you know you're Danny for me,"she smiled and gave a peck on his chin. He didn't refuse.

Dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Moonshine 5

Daddy returned when supper came.

"So how's your first day sweetie?"he asked with a smile while taking off his shoes.

"Fine...just fine...met a few friends and daddy, can I go to my new friend's band room practice this weekend?"

"Is your new friend a boy or a girl?"he almost glared at me.

"Umm..."say girl say girl then you could go you dumbass!"boy..." I murmured in the most disdainful way.

"Nope, just stay home and finish your homework,"he gave a little smile and went away.

"But daddy!"he turned around with his suitcase,"He and I are just friends, nothing more~please!"

"No way am I letting you to hang out with guys this age..."

"Oh come on! I'M ALMOST 16!"

"AND I'M 48! I'm your dad so you must listen to me. It'll only do you good!"we stared at each other for the time remaining.

"Oh dad, since 3 I've lost all my influence over you, I have nothing more to say, I'm just gonna end up my life alone, empty and blue..."I pouted to make him change his mind.

"Sweetie..."he came to me and hugged me tightly, I leaned on his warm chest,"you're not gonna be alone, you just gonna wait till he finds you...but not now, nothing now last forever, you can't take your high school sweetheart to college, you'll just leave yourself heartbroken...just to add boys these days are so shallow and selfish, they don't deserve you..."

"Who deserves who? If I don't hang out with guys, ill just be another freak at school, dad, I've only been studying in all-girls school before, this time is different, it's time to change, I really hope..."

"No, you know I won't change my mind..."he let go and backed off."back to studies for you and ill cook you pasta,"he gave a forceful smile. At least daddy still make pastas, in days when he's too angry, he doesn't even make meatballs, thank god... But I'm still kinda mad at him...

I just wanna fall in love with one of those guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Night 7

All I wanted is to fall in love before 16. But dad has hindered my eternal happiness by all means...by putting me into all-girls school since kindergarten, said its the best plan for me, to keep me away from guys. Well, it was an inevitable success. Fra fee was literally the first guy I conversed besides my dad at age 15 and three quarters...even I found it unbelievable myself...

So the week passed, with Fra fooling around me and Aaron completely devoting himself to composing songs in class and ignoring everything including me, and also witnessing The dimple girl, well, Sam displaying public affection to Aaron...I'm blind for those moments.

I marked my calendars. Saturday came.

Nothing changed. I'm still burying myself into math and history on the late afternoon, how bright the sun shines, I should be out there with Moonshine being their biggest fan...well, maybe Sam's there too so I'll probably be the second but still~I'm stuck here.

"Sweetie, I'm going out for groceries,"he put on his hoodie and sneakers.

"Dad, you should stop dressing like boys my age..."I mumbled while pressing my calculator.

"What? Sexy old man can't wear cool sneakers?"then he's gone.

I threw away my pen. No way am I stuck here doing homework anymore~I'm no longer the old Amanda Jackman, now I know some awesome new friends, I should just sneek out and have fun...but what if? What if Dad suddenly return early? He always have a habit coming back in 5 minutes after realizing forgot to bring his keys or wallet...

"JULIETTTT!"I heard a long echo from the balcony...it's almost like opera. It's Fra, he's just downstairs, screaming and waving.

"Fra Fee! What are you doing here?"I couldn't help but smile, he's climbing up the concrete.

"Oh no no! Fra, you stay there!" He obeyed and crossed his eyes in the blinding sunlight.

"I came to come and grab you, you wanna see our band perform live right?"his smile sparkled in the daylight.

"Yes~but I'm afraid my dad would be back anytime..."I peeked at the door and had an intuition he'll be back any moment...

"Oh come on Juliet! I came all the way here to elope with you! Don't let me leave alone!"you could tell by his hand gestures he's really impatient.

"I tell you I'd be dead if Dad found out..."

"I'll die with you,"he smiled as he saw me disappearing from the balcony.

I ran to him and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on!"

We arrived to their 'studio'. It's a rooftop practice room, in the darkest corner of the inner city, you have to pass through all shirts and bras hanging on the line to get to the set.

"Wow what a journey,"

"Haha it's worth it,"he helped me to clear up the clothes so I could get through easier.

Then I saw it, Moonshine. It's almost sunset and the scene is epic. The sky's changing from orange to pink and Aaron, his brunette locks matched with the fading sky. He's playing random notes on his vintage guitar, Killian was cleaning his lovely bass while George...was George the drunkan, being drunk as always. He's trying the hit the right beat but couldn't resist the temptation of alcohol by his side.

"No more drinking George,"Aaron suddenly glared at him and George unconsciously put away his bottle, like an innocent child got blame for nothing.

"Everybody look who's here!"The guys saw me and lighten up their expressions except for Aaaron of course, they came asking how I'm feeling and thought I wouldn't make it here...

"Guys, go practice, Fra's here,"Sam came out from the back door with ice coffee, she leaned beside Aaron and handed him the drink and started messaging his shoulders, tenderly and sweetly. She whispered something in his ear and Aaron gave a forced smile, then he looked up and glanced at me.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't escape his gaze. For the first time I observed how blue his eyes are, deep as the Pacific, clear as the sky above...it's breathtaking, he didnt even blink and he returned to his guitar as Sam held his shoulders and laughed out loud.

"Not fair, not fair at all! How come Aaron's got the treat but we don't?"Fra stumbled at the floor like a 5-year-old little brother.

"Because you're late, Fra,"she hit his butt with some magazine.

"Gosh that's mean!"Fra started comforting his 'hurt' butt,"I brought us a new fan at least!"he pointed towards me. Aaron looked at me again, oh gosh~this time I pretended to be doing something else, but I look stupid, I was just looking and walking around. Then I settled myself on the floor, waiting for their epic performance.

"Hey bro let's Rock this,"Aaron gave Fra a high five as he returned to his place, just next to him, he secured his blue baby on his shoulders and glanced at me.

"Isn't she beautiful?"he pointed at his guitar.

"Fra it's childish...like you,"I joked without blinking, like Aaron, Fra pouted and Aaron looked at me and gave me a tiny smirk, or maybe he's staring at Sam, because she's sitting beside me.

"Told you to paint it or something, this is just not rockstarish..."George carefully tried to reach his bottle at the back but stopped by Aaron's shout.

"George~"wow he knew George was about to drink without turning heads, it's amazing,"you know what'll happen if you got drunk in the middle of our practice,"

"My bad..."George pouted like a puppy and there we go. The Moonshine...


	6. Chapter 6

Night 8

Cameras! Spotlight! Crazy Fangirls screaming! No, all they needed was a rooftop, a burning passion and some broken instruments to shine . And two peaceful Fangirls sitting under the moonlight.

I never saw this side of Aaron, so mansucliar and passionate, his anger raging in the night. His deep blue eyes burnt with raging fire, and every move on the guitar seemed to almost break a chord...When he talked, his voice was clear as a hummingbird but now singing rock and roll, it's husky...and sexy, it turns me on.

And the others...well...Killian and Fra were just themselves, but George...George was ruining the performance, he's messing up with the beat and Aaron glared at him when he needn't sing.

So Sam was sitting beside me with arms crossed, when she saw me so excited she patted my shoulder.

"THEY'RE AMAZING RIGHT?"she almost screamed by my ear as the music was sooo loud.

"YES~"I started shaking my head like dancing in a bar, but I haven't been in a bar before.

"By the way I'm SAMANTHA BARKS! ,"

"AND I'M AMANDA JACKMAN!"I rather she shut up now because I couldn't fully enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime experience now...

"AMANDA WHAT?"she leaned forward, almost kissing me.

"AMANDA JACKMAN I SAY,"

"HUGH JACKMAN'S DAUGHTER?"

"Yes~"

"Oh god..."I saw her eyes widen and her expression sink pale. She's almost sweating in the cold.

"What's the matter?"

"N...Nothing,"she pressed her mouth into a firm line and hidden her dimples, she looked away.

Thank God she shut up now, but the performance ceased already.

"No!"Aaron threw away his guitar and brushed all music sheets on the ground, he stumbled on the floor and almost roared. So sexy...I'm feeling a but weird because the madder he gets the more attractive he gets...Fra and Killian rushed to him and held him back or else he'll hit George, they stared at him for a moment and when he stopped and started panting, Fra hugged him.

"Hey Aaron, control your temper, don't lose your rage..."he fixing his messed up hair like a loving mother,"Hold yourself together, and start again,"he looked at him seriously.

"How could I not be mad? This song is a masterpiece and I know we could win something with this...but this bastard!"he turned to George Bladgen and pointed at him like how my dad pointed at me when he's mad,"This bastard ruin everything! George Bladgen! I've warned you so many times, if you can't play it right, GET OUT!"

"Aaron...I'm just a bit out of my mind today..."

"You are always out of your mind,"he rolled his eyes and squatted down, picking up the scattered pieces.

"But..."I saw his eyes shaking with the drumsticks.

"No more excuses, I know we should never take you in,"he glared at him one last time and stormed away.

"Stay! Aaron tveit!"Sam held his shoulders and he turned around."you're the leader, you couldn't leave everything behind like this!"

"I'm the leader? I never felt like one...who's the leader? Isn't that you Sam? It's you who pulled that bastard in,"he pointed at him again,"it's you who want all these rock N roll stuff, I just realized I never really liked it!" He closed his angered eyes and exhaled a deep breath, figuring out what to say next.

"Don't talk like that Aaron, Sam just want us to get famous...and we can, you know!"Killian shouted from the behind.

"I know! But that bastard!"He growled and kept silence.

"I know! I know! It's all my fault I'm the only useless person here, I should get drunk and jump off the Empire building now,"he threw away his drumsticks and pretended to be packing up things to leave.

"Don't pretend George, you have no where to go..."

"Aaron don't be so mean,"Fra crossed his eyes at him.

"Without George we won't be a complete band too, plus he brightens up us, he's funny at times..."Killian tried to persuade Aaron to let him stay.

"We don't need a joker, we're a band...we don't need no sober drummer! We could do 10 times better without you!"

"Fine! I quit!"George surrendered with his hands in the air and took his bottle away with him."I'm going to stray in the dark and die on the streets!"

"And imma build you a pretty gravestone when we got famous and rich!"he screamed to George.

"George! Comeback!"Fra and Killian went after George.

"Aaron tveit!"Sam ran after Aaron, seemed like moonshine is in great trouble now. And I'm left all alone under the moonlight, a blanket of dark clouds is sheltering me. So this is not what I expected, now I have to decide if I should stay here to get soaked in the rain or go home and get grounded forever...


	7. Chapter 7

Night 9

I got home by midnight that day. Dad screamed at me and I was told I got grounded forever. But who cares? it's Monday and he couldn't keep me from school...Though I really wanted to stay grounded to miss school.

Fra's absent today. I kinda miss how he turn around every 5 seconds. School isn't school anymore without Fra, Monday became gloomier than ever. Pouting and frowning, but life still goes on, by admiring the back of Aaron Tveit. I noticed George didn't come to school too, maybe those two were together? Killian was as usual, sleeping boldly on the front row. Fra, are you sick? Maybe I should drop by his place after school to see if he's ok? But I didn't even know where he lives! Damnit! Every day it's just Fra walking me back home but I never asked where he lives...I felt like an awful friend...

Not short after its recess time and I'm packing up my things for my next lesson. I just realized Sam's locker was right next to me, with pictures and mini posters of moonshine, especially Aaron.

"Hey!"she gave an awkward smile, but still with dimples.

"Hey..."what's more awkward than her smile was our silence. Just talk to her like one of your old girlfriends! If you could deal with guys girls are not a problem at all! Just the hottest guy's girlfriend...

"So you wanna be something special?"she broke the silence first.

"Like what? Moonshine's second manager?"I raised my eyebrows.

"No!"she chuckled,"it's our glee club. Your speaking voice is really nice, i bet you don't sing bad too! You wanna join us? Like try auditioning?"she started moving so I followed and walked with her.

"What? Like singing in front of so many people? I've never tried it before..."

"No big deal...just imagine they'll all wearing just underpants and you'd be fine,"she giggled.

"Boo! You pervert!"it's really nice chatting with her like a long-lost best friend. We both laughed out loud.

"Yeah Amanda just think about it,Glee club is just a group of people singing together, having fun. Besides, being a part of something makes You feel special. We have auditions in the 5th lesson, just think about that,"she winked and got into her classroom.

The bell went off and everyone dismissed from the hallway. I stood still in the middle of nowhere. What a nice girl, Samantha Barks. She would indeed be a good friend, most caring and adorable indeed! And what inspirational words! Her last words echoed from the back of my mind. So that's why she's the manager of moonshine! That's why she's the leader of glee club! And also...Aaron tveit's girlfriend. A girl born of roses and pearls, all guys admire and all girls adore...she must indeed feel...special.

The fourth lesson went by faster than I thought as my mind was occupied by those thoughts. Mind blown. I decided to give it a try. Time for change, Amanda Jackman, time to stop thinking too sensibly and logically...It's time to ask myself why not.

Night 10

So I stepped into the grand theatre of the school. It was my first time entering here. Much more beautiful than I expected. In my previous schools they don't even have a decent theatre, or even a school hall. Everyday it's just study study and study. I'm kinda thrilled, nervous and excited by the majestic scene I saw.

A group of strangers were performing on stage, singing the most perfect harmony you'll ever hear. Suddenly Sam burst out from stage and led the own performance. She owned the stage. So breathtaking, so heart pounding. She hit every note flawlessly. I heard Fra mentioned she's been taking vocal classes since 4 or something. Compared to her, im just a talentless shameless little girl who just sang in her shower once in a while, I should noblely back off before I embarrassed myself in front of the greatest people in this school and it'd be too late to dig a hole to hide then.

Just as I was about to turn around, I saw Aaron. He turned his head and stared at me with his deep blue eyes...Though without a smile or any expression, it was breathtaking enough. 3 seconds of this made my life. No turning back now, as what Sam's said, I gotta give it a try. I slowly and carefully made my way towards Aaron. There's a rush to sit right beside him but I couldn't, damn those butterflies damn those fireworks...I took a deep breath and sat right behind him, admiring his back as I always do.

Sam's having the time of her life on-stage, looking towards our direction, but I'm sure she's not looking at me...her eyes fixed on Aaron, as if bewitched, singing hopelessly devoted to you. She's not acting, anybody could feel her undivided admiration towards Aaron. It's crystal clear, but it isn't that obvious that Aaron returns his love too, as he always kept the same majestic solemn face, except when he's singing and performing in moonshine. She came down from stage and cuddle beside him boldly and sweetly, she liked rubbing her face against her chest, she likes public affection. But with Aaron tveit, who doesn't?

Some teacher came from the hallback..."So all is said and done, Mr Tveit would be our Danny and Miss Barks would be Sandy,"she gave a proud smile to Sam.

"Yay! I knew it'd be us! We are perfect together! We're the best Danny and Sandy ever!"she gave a peck on his side cheek.

"Yeah,"he coolly said and for a moment I thought he turned around, but then he didn't. Instead Sam noticed him wanna turn around and she looked at me,"oh you came!"

"Yeah, you're truly amazing!" I faked a cheerful tone though I wanna run away right now. I realized what this s*** is all about. It's about showing off her talents and boyfriend and how perfect they're meant for each other. She must have noticed I have a thing for Aaron. This is the way for me to back off.

"Umm Mrs Depp! There's still someone not yet auditioned!"she raised hand and pointed at me.

I started shivering and trembling. Why couldn't she stay silent and let me quietly walk away? I'll embarrass myself in front of everybody...what should I sing? My face's turning red hot already, but they insisted me to step on stage, show off what I've got. So I gathered all my courage, in my past and future lives. They didn't know what I'm feeling now, I don't wanna fuck up, they say don't worry about what others think just try your best. They're always beautiful when said, how many could actually apply to real life? Obviously I'm not one of them, I maybe a scientist or a mathematician but never a performer. I didn't know how to express myself clearly to my friends, how could I do it in front of so many people I don't know?

The spotlight's on me, Aaron's watching. There's no turning back, I must do this.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guess mine is not the first...heartbroken~"yeah I had a great memory, but never knew I could memorize every lyric in the song by just listening it once. Maybe it's because every word in this song hit my heart. I didnt realized it, But when i carefully listened to myself I sang like a hummingbird, clear as Aaron's blue eyes searching for me. It's magical, like all emotions in this 15 years erupted at last...

"That bitch got a shitload of talent..."i saw Sam mouthed something to Aaron's ears. Everyone's watching and staring. I mustn't fuck this up, because Aaron's staring too, not only for 3 seconds but all the time. If this was the only way to let him notice me, I must continue pretending and acting.

Never knew it'd feel so good. The spotlight blinded my eyesight as I felt my blood was burning with passion. Catching fire. They said even thebest singers recalled their loved ones when theu sing sad love sings. I didn't think of anyone when I was singing, because I was never really in love. I just...I just told myself to pour out all emotions of misery, guilt and regret in my past 15 years at this moment.

Stunned. Awed. Bewildered. They sat there silent for some moment. Then, to my greatest surprise, it was Aaron who clapped his hands first. Then the crowd followed, the teacher smiled. Someone whistled someone cheered."she's sandy!"I heard it from the back of the crowd. Smiling faces, clapping hands. Never had I felt such appreciation in my life. It's as if I've finally found my place in the circle of life. Do I really...belong to the theatre? I don't wanna get down somehow, noises never ceased. So this was what it like to become a performer, no wonder sam liked it so much, the feelin's ...Irreplaceable. The fact that Aaron's clapping and staring at you is inevitable. From that moment, I knew it, f*** math f*** science, me and theatre are inseparable.

I can hear the bells. My life was headed to one direction or none yesterday but now it pointed towards another. I could imagine People whispering by others' ears when they saw me walking in the hallway. I could foresee Amanda Jackman finally became a big name in the near future, in West High or in...West end?wait isn't it in UK or something? Don't dream too far Amanda. Expecting too much never end things happily; wishful thinking only wounds your heart...it's just the beginning, keep it low. Pretend none of that awesomeness happened, continue being the new girl and math geek...  
I can't pretend!

"Ouch!"I bumped into somebody. Our glasses fell apart on the floor. My books and papers scattered around too. Like how the spotlight shone on me without glasses I couldn't see anything. So as him too, he's spanning his hands all around searching for our glasses. I heard he picked something up.  
"Oh it's not mine, it's yours!"he handed me my glasses, our fingertips touched. He pulled back, as if there's some spark. I put on my glasses and My vision came to me slowly. One two three...countless number of freckles on his face. he gave a subtle, almost elegant smile, and reached his hand.  
"I'm Eddie,"


End file.
